Lost
by The Aka Ryuu
Summary: This story was a of my ideas. The category doesnt even match it except the pirate part hehe:
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello here is a story that came from the top of my head. I made up the characters and everything. Well I hope you enjoy. P.S. it's kinda short. Not much to read. Sorry.

Long ago, in the pirate era, a young girl named Rikki Tenest was about 10yrs old. She was out by the docks when she heard a high pitch scream come from her house. She ran to her house as fast as she could, but she was to late. As soon as she got home she saw her mother on the floor…with a puddle of blood around her. Rikki looked all around the room to see if the killer was still there. She looked at one of the corners in the room and there she saw her father. He was wearing a black outfit…with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Why Papa? Why did you kill mommy? What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment? She deserves much better then this," Rikki pointed at her mothers dead corpse. Her father was silent for a moment.

"It's to complicated. You wouldn't understand," Then he turn away and walked off. Rikki's eyes started to fill with tears. She was suddenly filled with sadness, depression, and….anger. She bowed her head and made an oath.

'As long as I live, I will stop at nothing to track that low life, scum bag down. No matter what it takes, and one day…I will kill him.'

To be continued….

-The Aka Ryuu:}


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Aloha thx for reading my story. It gives me great confidence. Well here you go, chapter 2 :}

One day Rikki Tenest was on the edge of the docks. Laying back, relaxing, and kicking her feet in the water. When she looked up, she saw a really big ship coming into the port. She scanned the ship. 'That doesn't look familiar,' She thought to herself. But when she looked at the flag, something in her mind was jogged and then a memory came back.

(Flash back)

"Hey daddy? What's that on your arm?" little Rikki said.

"It's a tattoo," Rikki's dad said.

"What's a tatwoo?"

"He he. It's complicated. But I can tell you it won't come off."

"Can I get a tatwoo daddy? P-p-p pweez?"

"Haha. Not til your older."

(Flash back out)

When the ship came into the dock. Rikki stood there and waited for the ship to come in. When it got close, one of the members came up to the rail of the big ship. It was a young man. Probably no older then 15. When the anchor was drawn, Rikki reacted responsively. She couldn't control her movements. Her body had it's own mind right now. The young man greeted her.

"Hello lass. What brings you aboard this lovely ship?" Rikki grabbed his shirt and yelled,

"Don't you ever call me lass you cretin," Then everything started getting fuzzy. She blinked and then realized that she was daydreaming. She knew the real reason why she was at the dock. Her Aunt and Uncle were greeting the new comers on the ship. Rikki didn't want to be there. Especially because she had to wear a really uncomfortable dress. Rikki hated dress. Always had. She didn't like the ruffles or the bows and etc. Then her Aunt spoke to her.

"Now Rikki, be nice to these gentlemen. They're our welcomed guests and I won't have them thinking that this is a bad town."

"Ya? Well what if I don't want them here? They're nothing but dirty, stinky, self-centered young men," Rikki folded her arms and began to pout.

"Now now. Rikki I also don't want you playing pranks on them," Her aunt said firmly.

"But?"

"No but's."

"Ok fine. No pranks. Just let me rott to hell for all I care," the young men started walking down the ramp. Rikki's aunt nugged her.

"Smile dear," Rikki sighed and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to this wonderful town of ours," Elane said. Rikki just made fake puking noises and stuck her tongue out.

"Rikki stop that. Great your guest with respect," Elane said.

"Ok ok. Hello and welcome to the city of crap. Hope you enjoy stinky beaches and snobby neighbors."

"Rikki!" her Aunt and Uncle scream. But the young man was calm and said,

"No. It's ok. I'm used to little girls and their sarcastic remarks. She's no different from any other person I met," The young man gave Rikki a cheesy smile and looked at her with the 'Oh now what?' look. Rikki just smiled and curtsied then pushed the young man into the bay.

"Oh now what?" She walked away giggling and a victory smile.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse my niece. She has no manners," Henery said helping the young man out of the bay.

"No. It's completely ok," The young man looked at Rikki and started to think very hard.

-the Aka Ryuu


End file.
